


Amour: a Compilation of Brorse Vignettes

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignettes, might be a bit ooc bc angst-free, tumblr writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Compilation of my Brorse vignettes written for a Tumblr user.





	1. Vignette 1

There was something surreal, almost divine, in the sight before Max. Here was Morse, young, unreachable, beautiful Morse, lying naked on his stomach in Max's very own bed, sleepy and lazy and vulnerable. The genuine little smile Morse gave him when he opened an eye seemed too beautiful to be true. And yet...

Morse stretched himself lazily before Max’s fascinated eyes. Blue eyes met his a brief moment before the ghost of a grin got buried in the pillow. Max was besotted. A moment later, Morse’s face emerged from its hiding place.

“What time is it?” he asked softly.

Max registered with difficulty that he was being asked a question. The softness of the tone, almost _tender_ , had clouded his mind. He vaguely noticed he answered something, but his mind was too preoccupied with the glorious sight Morse was offering, miles away from the Morse Max knew at work.

Memories of last night stubbornly stayed in Max's mind as he got dressed. Memories of beer-reeking breath, of salty skin against his, of moans and bits of poetry, of sloppy kisses, of constellations of freckles- Max firmly shook his head. Focus. He had to focus. Behind him, he heard a soft laugh. He turned to see Morse, glorious, beautiful, still naked and on his stomach Morse looking at him with a grin tugging his lips and tenderness in his divinely blue eyes.


	2. Vignette 2

Max couldn't help a moan as Morse knelt between his legs, hunger in his beautiful eyes. Hunger for _him_. And it took Max's breath away. He cried out when his mouth swallowed him eagerly. It was Morse's desire to worship, to _pleasure_ him that took him over the edge.


	3. Vignette 3

"I never knew your name" says softly Max as Morse hums sleepily in his arms.

All he gets is a mumbled "Endeavour..." The next morning, Max tells him he tried several names but none seemed to suit Morse. He looks lost.

"You told me to 'endeavour'" explains Max.

The sight of Morse flushing bright red blinds him (such a glorious sight indeed) before the penny drops.

"Endeavour..." he says with a fond smile. "It suits you."

Morse flushes a shade darker.


	4. Vignette 4

Morse gives him the sweetest sounds. Max reverently kisses each freckle on his shoulders as Morse arches against him. He pants and sweats and God he's the most glorious sight Max has ever seen. His hips grind faster against Max as the latter buries his head in the crook of his neck, sucking on his pulse. When Morse tumbles over the edge, his strangled cry fills Max's ears and for a few seconds his world is Morse and Morse only.


	5. Vignette 5

Max's heart always skips a beat when he locks eyes with Morse. He sees the beautiful blue eyes light up and a quick, tiny private smile on those divine lips before Morse resumes what he's doing. He's going to be Max's death one of these days.


	6. Vignette 6

It is fascinating to see Morse relaxed. The awkwardness that seemed to be a part of him is gone and whiskey seems to loosen his tongue. Max is even rewarded with a laugh and genuine smiles. As Morse has taken to dance in Max's living room to the sound of his Porto Rican music, Max catches Morse's hungry glances. Eventually Max joins in, and quickly the dance includes sloppy kisses and wandering hands and delicious moans.


	7. Vignette 7

Making love with Wagnerian opera is a favourite of Morse. He is always more passionate, more wild with Wagner in the background. Max suspects it also allows Morse to be loud to his heart's content. As for himself, the pathologist prefers less...dramatic music while having sex. Latin America is much more sensual to Max than Germany. He teaches Morse a bit of rumba or salsa some evenings, when the young policeman feels playful enough. Yet Max is becoming more and more partial to Wagner, which may or may not have to do with the appeal of seeing a most debauched and confident Morse while listening to it.

(And Max may or may not help but blush while listening to any piece of Wagner now.)


	8. Vignette 8

Whiskey makes Morse rather bold. Or just disinhibited. Either way, Max doesn't mind. Morse putting clumsily on a show for him is quite arousing- the hazy blue eyes, the flush slowly creeping up his body, his wicked grin, his lazy strokes, arching his back, lost in the pleasure... In one word: debauched. Debauched and deliciously loud. Gosh, Max is _this_ close to embarrassing himself like a horny teenager.


	9. Vignette 9

In the end, it is Morse who makes the first moves. One evening, after a pub night where Morse drank way too much and Max offered to drive him home, it happened. The lust in the young policeman's eyes... He looked utterly debauched like that: flushed, with hazy, lustful blue eyes and worrying his lip between his teeth, occasionally closing his eyes as if savoring the pleasure... It was quite difficult to keep looking at the road. Suddenly, just as Max stopped in front of Morse's flat, the latter assaulted his mouth. Every sensible part of Max's brain screamed that this was wrong and that he was going to regret it. But Max didn't feel like being sensible tonight. So he answered the kiss, and let himself be pushed inside the flat by a sinfully grinning Morse.


	10. Vignette 10

There is something deeply emotional in the way Morse relaxes with opera. Max observes his softening features, his closed eyes, his head tipped a bit back with the feeling of watching something holy and rare, something Max feels like he doesn't deserves in his dark hours.


	11. Vignette 11

Max has always been quite self-conscious about his body. Morse's piercing gaze, although it brings much desire, is no exception. Each layer of clothes gone is one more weight of dread in Max's stomach. How could Morse not laugh before his grotesque shape of body? Yet every time he is only met with hunger and eagerness, with clever fingers and a teasing tongue. In the end, Morse's dedication to pleasure him always proves to be a very effective way to shut Max's self-loathing mind down.


	12. Vignette 12

Max had only himself to blame, really. He knew the case was linked to clubs like this one. He supposed he didn’t think Morse would have the guts to adventure himself in this world. But he had. And now he was face-to-face with Max. To add to his misfortune, he was already disheveled, with probably a few hickeys in sight.

“So you’re…” Morse frowned, eyes roaming his bare throat.

“A fairy? Well, I leave that to your deduction skills,” he answered sharply, perhaps sharper than he had wanted to.

The young policeman grimaced a bit at his cutting answer. Silence fell between them. Max tried his best to calm himself, or at least to look calm.

“Did you know the victim?”

The pathologist smirked despite himself. Always the policeman.

“No, but I can ask around.”

“Well, uhm, thank you. The club changed much since the last time I went.”

Max ought to have been embarrassed by the noise he made when he heard Morse, really.

“I’d accompanied a friend or two here, from time to time,” the young policeman went on.

The pathologist did not dare ask the question burning his tongue and instead preferred to change the topic to the case. After an exhausting and fruitless night, Max offered to drive Morse home. The journey was spent in silence and it was only when the pathologist stopped in front of the young policeman’s home that the latter suddenly spoke.

“I wasn’t sure, you know. That you were attracted to me.”

Max tightened his grip on the wheel, dread settling in his stomach. He forced himself to look at Morse. He watched with a shiver the young man bite his lip, eyes boring into his.

“Now I know.”

The pathologist looked away, mouth dry. He felt the burning gaze of Morse on him for a long moment before he assaulted Max’s mouth.

_Well, this night brought out some good in the end,_ thought the doctor before succumbing happily to Morse’s advances.  


End file.
